1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system and a projection device using the light source system.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Because light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages such as a long service life, a small volume and a low operating temperature, they have gradually replaced ultra high pressure (UHP) mercury bulbs as light sources of projection devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a light source system 1 of a conventional projection device. The conventional light source system 1 comprises an LED 11 and a lens set 12. The LED 11 is disposed on the side of the lens set 12 so that a plurality of beams 111 of the LED 11 can be converged via the lens set 12. However, because the beams 111 of the LED 11 are highly divergent, it is impossible to project all of the beams into the lens set, and this unfavorably affects the luminance of frames projected by the conventional projection device. Moreover, the lens set 12 comprises a plurality of aspherical lenses with different curvatures. The disposition of the aspherical lenses not only adds to the volume of the conventional projection device but also significantly increases the production cost of the conventional projection device due to the complex manufacturing process of the aspherical lenses.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a light source system and a projection device comprising the light source system which can make full use of beams of the LEDs effectively and reduce the volume of the projection device.